Dosen't Mean Anything
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: After their divorce becomes final, Mark Calaway and Sara have a conversation they should have had a long time ago. A glimpse into what might of happened in the courtroom.


I stood with my hands together as I heard the judge announce that our divorce was finalized. I wanted to cry, no, she needed to cry. But I couldn't. I need to be strong for our kids. Looking over at my now ex-husband, I felt my chest fill with pride. At least I knew that no matter what, Mark would be there for his kids, come hell or high water. I smirked knowing that it would piss Michelle off to no end and he would never hear the end of it. My eyes switched over to Michelle, who was rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. I wanted to yell out, "Damn it! Get away from him! He doesn't want you!" But of course, that wasn't my option. My eyes roamed over his frame one last time so I could burn him into my memory. By the time I made it up to his chest, I was almost in tears. Every body part held a memory for me. Finally I made it to his face, which held those green eyes that had captivated me ever since we met.

I guess I had to accept the fact that it was over. I would never see him again, hold him again, or kiss him again. Sighing, I walked around the bench towards them. His head was down and it sounded like he was sniffling. As I walked closer, Michelle looked up and turned her nose up. I didn't pay her any attention, my focus was on Mark.

"Mark? How are you holding up?" I didn't mean to sound like a smart ass, but what do you say to the one you once loved? I saw his hand reach up and wipe his face before he stood up. His age was beginning to show, but only a little. Sniffling one last time, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hey… Sara. I'm good. What about you?" I cocked my head to the side. He had been crying, his eyes were wet and red. I heard Michelle snort and I sent a glare in her direction. That bitch was pushing my buttons little by little. Rolling my eyes, I replied. "I'm good. A little difficult at times, I'm okay."

There was a moment of silence between us. I was staring at him and he was staring at me, both of us forgetting about time and the people around us. Unconsciously, we began to lean in for a kiss, until the bitch had to interrupt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

I snapped out of my daydream and I guess Mark did to because we both backed up quickly, acting as though we hadn't done anything. I know this is wrong, but I really wanted him to kiss me. I so desperately wanted to feel his lips caressing mine, even if it was for the last time.

"Mark, I know you weren't about to kiss this slut? She fucking cheated on you."

Damn, her voice was annoying. I looked up at the poor man, and he seemed to wince. Everytime he would try to answer, she would cut him off. I blocked her out between the claims of "She looks like a fucking man" and " Finally she went too far when she claimed that I didn't have mark's kids, that they were someone else's. Before anyone could blink twice, Mark flipped on her.

"Michelle, I know that you don't like Sara, but regardless of your liking it or not, she is the mother of my children. That is not going to change today, tomorrow, not in five minutes. Not ever." Taking in her expression, she didn't like what was being said too much. "You know what? You disgust me. Take your ass back to the truck." She stared at me, until Mark urged her to go.

"Now, Michelle!" Huffing, she pulled her bag on her shoulder and walked away. With that distraction gone, he turned his full attention onto me. I shook my head.

"Really Mark? That's what you're going for now?" His glare shut me up mid sentence. "You know that she's not even my type, Sara." He looked back towards the bench. "Let's sit down. I have a few things that need to be said." We sat down, and Mark took both of my hands in his. Looking me in the eyes, he started to speak.

"Sara, when you served me with those divorce papers, it broke my heart. To this day, I tried figuring what I did to make you come to this decision. But..." She silenced him by placing her finger across his lips. "Mark, do you know hard it was hearing on gossip pages and the news that you were fucking around? And I had to sit there day after day, hoping to god that it wasn't true. I would sit there and pray to god, hoping that you didn't forsake your children." She felt the tears that she was holding back spill over onto her cheeks.

"Then when I heard that you were not only cheating, but with Michelle, it destroyed me. I didn't understand what…I had done to deserve this. I'd call you and ask you about it. The way you would react…it…made me feel as though you were doing something." Before she knew it, all the emotions of the last 7 months caught up with her. She knelt over and broke down crying. She felt a large hand rubbing her back. After a few moments she composed herself.

"Even though we are separated, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you. Some people are destined to be together from the start, and I truly believe that is you and me." He stood up and placed his skullcap on his head.

"One thing that I can promise you is that wherever I go, rest assured you have a piece of my heart. I hope you feel the same way." He turned and walked up the aisle of the courtroom.

"Mark?"

"Yes Sara?"

"You have my heart to, just not a piece. You have the whole thing. You always have, probably always will."

He smirked then walked out of the courtroom, leaving Sara with nothing but silence and her thoughts.

This was a story request by Undertaker6575.


End file.
